


Simon Versus the Unexpected Third Date

by runrarebit



Series: Misfits Moments [10]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Anal Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Nathan disagrees, Simon thinks he has an ugly cock, Smut, humping, mention of past bullying, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runrarebit/pseuds/runrarebit
Summary: PLEASE READ FIC NOTE.Simon suddenly finds himself confronted with the fact that he and Nathan just went on their third date- as far as Nathan's concerned anyway.Takes place shortly after they get together, so not long afterClosed Legs and Cardigans





	Simon Versus the Unexpected Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> My dog is very sick(and has been for some time now) and might be dying, so I may end up going on a fic writing hiatus, depending what happens. I have some other fics in this series mostly finished and if I do go on hiatus I'll try and post them first, even if I kind of skip out on a bit of editing. To be honest I'm not sure how great this fic is, but it's the first one I opened so it won the lottery of which I'd post this note to. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading my fics, and for the kudos and the comments! I may not get around to replying to comments as diligently as I'd like, but I hope you'll forgive me for it.

His life has become very strange recently. This may be an understatement, actually. It has become really, exceedingly, fucking strange. Ever since the first day he showed up for his Community Service. The storm. His power. Dead Gary. Dead Tony—

Dead Sally. 

He is a murderer. He tries to remember this even when he has Nathan doing his best to snuggle into his side. 

Nathan.

Honestly, what the fuck? _What the fuck?!_

He keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for the universe to notice what he’s getting away with and go, _no, that’s not for you, you can’t have it!_ Or for Nathan to realise he’s _him_ — Simon. Short and pale and weird looking and strange. It’s odd to think of Nathan pining over him—

His mind keeps trying to tell him that it’s a lie, the setup for some big joke, that it’s all going to end in Nathan laughing at him— except. He remembers Nathan when he had been brainwashed by that girl with the Virtue group. Nathan who had been clean and neat and standing in front of the rest of the brainwashed masses and talking about the feelings the other man had developed for him. Feelings. _For **him.**_

Because apparently _he’s_ Barry.

The fact that Nathan didn’t actually know his name makes him feel a mass of complicated feelings. On one hand _Nathan didn’t actually know his name_ — which is annoying, at best. Sort of self annihilating, like his power, making him feel invisible. It’d make him feel like he didn’t matter at all to the other man, except the Barry thing. Even if the other man got his name wrong Nathan still developed a crush, or something, on him, still ended up thinking of him as nice, and handsome— and how amazing is that, to be thought of as _handsome?_ — and apparently a better person than Nathan— 

Even though he’s a murderer. 

He doesn’t know how to tell the others this, to tell Nathan, whether he _should_ tell any of them. He didn’t mean to do it, but he still did it, and she’s still dead. He still has her in the freezer. He hasn’t been able to bring himself to even look at her since it happened, but he also hasn’t been able to bring himself to dispose of her. Maybe it’s just that he doesn’t know where to dump her body. Maybe it’s that the last time he was disposing of a corpse it was along with everyone else, when it was Tony and Gary. Gary dead at Tony’s hands. Tony dead at Kelly’s. Sally is the first body he can undeniably lay at his own door.

The guilt is hard to live with. Sickening at times— of all the things he’s ever worried he’d become, murderer was fairly far down the list. It _was_ on the list, especially during the worst days back at school, when Matt and his friends were— but, honestly, since leaving school he’s spent more time worrying he’ll end up some kind of sex criminal than a killer. The other thing though, other than the guilt, is the fact that he’s actually still _furious_ with her. Intellectually he can understand that she was with Tony, that she was just searching for answers after Tony’s disappearance, that she loved the man—but there’s what Tony had become, what he’d done, what he’d tried to do, and then there’s all the games she played with him, and also her reaction at the end, what she would have done, gone to the police— yes. _Furious._

He tries to stop thinking about her, focusing on finishing his slice of pizza while Nathan babbles on about whatever. The night before he took the other man out for a meal, for Thai food. It was like a proper date, he paid and everything— though that was in part because Nathan doesn’t have any money right now. He had to buy the pizza too— though Nathan stole the beer from the Community Centre kitchen to go with it. 

It had been odd being on a date with Nathan. It’s funny how much the other man can talk and never really say anything— actually, that’s not quite true. Nathan is perfectly able to tell a whole lot of embarrassing stories about himself, it’s just the details of his life— his family, his hobbies, his friends, his dreams, his inner feelings, the music he likes, shows he watches— they all seem drowned under waves of bullshit. 

It’s even funnier how happy Nathan seems to be to listen to _him_ talk. He never imagined Nathan to be a good listener, or remotely interested in him, but he spent part of the night before talking about Battlestar Galactica and Nathan had only leaned in and given him his full, wide eyed attention. It’s— he doesn’t know what it is. He does know he doesn’t want it to stop.

He’s oddly enjoying whatever’s happening between them.

Nathan is a better kisser than Sally too— or maybe it’s just that he likes the feel of the other man’s lips more. Soft and pillowy as he’d expected, and Nathan had only tried to slip him a bit of tongue before seeming happy to pull back. 

He’d kind of regretted it the moment the other man had. 

His mind keeps going back to the feeling of Nathan in his arms in bed, wiggling on his lap on the roof. The other man is sort of unconsciously sexy. Less sexy when he’s trying to be, but when he’s not— 

Those suit trousers too, the way they’d hugged his legs and arse. Or him in just his briefs and that t-shirt. Or naked. Naked Nathan was—

His cock twitches. He’s had a semi for the last hour or so, since the other man suggested they have dinner together, and then proceeded to suggest they sit side by side on his bed at the Community Centre, where Nathan had promptly started to lean against him, nuzzling into his side in a way—

He sips a little helplessly at his beer. 

Nathan has taken to doing this, leaning against him. They had lunch together, or he had lunch and Nathan ate a bag of crisps and a chocolate bar from the vending machine, and the whole time the other man had leant against him, not letting the merest sliver of space come between them. He shouldn’t be surprised that Nathan is touchy-feely, he is very— _uncontained_ — after all.

‘You done with the pizza?’ Nathan asks. 

He looks at the couple of half-chewed crusts in the box and nods. ‘Yes.’

Nathan scoops up the box and throws it over the railing, so it goes splatting down below. ‘I’ll deal with it later,’ the other man says with a shrug when he gives him a look.

They sip their beers in silence for a bit, Nathan snuggling in even closer to his side. It’s odd being in the Community Centre at night, alone together. He keeps expecting to be reminded of Sally, to have all those feelings come rushing in— the guilt and the rage and the fear and the horror— but up here in Nathan’s little nest things are different that they were down there when all that was happening. The feeling of the place is different. Almost warm and cosy instead of cold and scary. 

‘So,’ Nathan says suddenly. ‘This was our third date—’

He frowns, ‘ _Third?_ ’

‘Thai last night, lunch today, pizza tonight,’ Nathan says, counting each off his fingers and then waggling them at him. ‘Three. So can I suck your cock now?’

He snorts the beer out of his nose.

‘Is that a “no”?’ Nathan asks, plaintively.

There is beer and snot all over his face. It’s disgusting. How can Nathan sound like that, like he’s disappointed, when he’s just made such a mess of himself? He wipes at his face, feeling the hot burn of a blush scalding his cheeks. ‘Why do you want to—?’ he trails off. It feels weird. The words “suck my cock,” not wanting to escape.

There is a pause, he glances nervously at the other man to see Nathan biting his lip and looking uncomfortable. ‘Look, Barry, if you didn’t mean it when it when you asked me out—’

‘No!’ he rushes to say. ‘I did. I meant it!’

‘Then why don’t you want me to suck your cock?’ Nathan whines. ‘I’ve been thinking about it for _ages._ ’

‘I just don’t understand why you want to do it,’ he bleats. ‘Until recently I didn’t think you were the sort of person who—’ then he remembers what Nathan was saying about getting drunk and doing those things with his friends. Like the other man had attempted that night when he’d said no. It doesn’t sound like Nathan’s friends had said no a lot. An ugly feeling rises in him. Jealousy. He sort of wants to find these people that know what Nathan’s drunk and sloppy mouth feels like on them, turn himself invisible, and— No. He won’t follow that thought any further. 

‘I—’ Nathan begins, then trails off. He watches the other man’s face scrunch up, and then Nathan gives an awkward little one-armed shrug, ‘I guess I’m a bit of a slut— but you must have heard all that already if you were there at the Community Centre when I went all—’ the other man gestures up and down himself, then shrugs again, looking very uncomfortable, ‘Look. I like sucking cock alright? I don’t want to admit it, but I do, so there we are. I like sucking cock. I like you. I’m _dating_ you. I want to suck your cock. Happy now that I’ve made myself out to be a complete twat?’

‘I don’t think you’re a twat,’ he says, which might not entirely be true, but he’s trying to be reassuring. ‘I’m not sure—’ he begins, ‘I just— I haven’t— you know. Before—’ fuck is it embarrassing to admit to Nathan that he’s a virgin.

‘I’ve kind of worked that one out already Barry,’ Nathan replies, which stings a bit, but the other man is still talking. ‘It’s alright, I’ll be gentle. And look, you don’t even have to do anything in return, just please let me—’ Nathan reaches for his flies. 

He grabs the other man’s wrist. ‘I don’t want you just _servicing me,_ ’ he says, serious, ‘If we’re really going to do this I want to do something in return. Make you c-cum—’ he winces at his stutter on the last word, afraid of what Nathan will say. Nathan doesn’t say anything, just looks at him with what appears to be wonder. ‘W-what?’ he eventually brings himself to ask.

‘You are the _nicest_ guy whose cock I have ever offered to suck,’ is what the other man eventually says.

‘What does that mean?’ he asks, but Nathan ignores him in favour of pulling at him until he’s laying awkwardly across the bed. ‘Are you going to—? Right now—?’ he bleats as the other man starts messing with his flies. 

‘Mmhm,’ Nathan murmurs, ‘Say “no” now if you really don’t want it.’

He doesn’t say no. He also can’t bring himself to look. He squeezes his eyes shut and flings an arm up over his face, feeling the heat of his blush even through shirt and jacket. His mind is racing. He keeps thinking he should tell Nathan to stop, that it’s not fair to let the other man unwittingly suck a murderers cock, but at the same time he wants it, wants to spill his spunk down Nathan’s throat or across his face, but the thought makes him nervous now it’s here, all the confidence he’d ever hoped to have fleeing for the hills, and— and—

He knows he has an ugly cock. He tries not to think about it, because who wants to sit around thinking they have an ugly cock, but he knows it is. Ugly. He’s been told that while getting changed after PE. He’s had the fact rubbed in by Matt’s friends— Not Matt, who would never even deign to glance his cock’s way, but the other boy’s friends. _Simon Bellamy has an ugly cock_ had been scrawled in the boys loos at school in permanent marker, along with _Simon Bellamy has a freaky cock_ and _Simon Bellamy is a cocksucker._ Not true, the latter, at least not yet. Would he like to suck Nathan’s—?

He feels cold air, long, wriggly fingers creeping in—

It is an ugly cock though. He knows it is. He’s seen porn. A _lot_ of porn. The proportions are all wrong, it’s too short and too thick and Nathan is going to laugh—

He feels those fingers close over it, pulling it out into the light where it’ll be obvious how weird it looks. He squeezes his eyes shut harder. He has no idea how it’s still hard. He feels utterly unaroused.

Nothing happens. Then he feels warmth, just for a moment, Nathan’s fingers encircling— or trying to encircle it— then nothing again. His hips dance up, trying to follow.

What? Has the other man seen it and decided he doesn’t want to—

‘Fuck Barry,’ Nathan sounds _wrecked,_ ‘I think you’re thicker than my wrist.’

‘I’m sorry!’ he yelps, reflexively, eyes snapping open just in time to see Nathan measuring his wrist with his fingers and the wrapping them around his cock to do the same again. 

‘Don’t be sorry,’ the other man actually _purrs,_ squirming a little in place, hips swaying from side to side. That hand doesn’t leave this time, Nathan starting to stroke up and down, sending pulses of pleasure to make his toes curl. ‘This is an exciting development. Fuck, my jaw is going to _ache_ after this,’ the thing is Nathan doesn’t seem upset by the prospect, if anything his eyes seem to be getting darker, his breathing heavier—

Still, he says ‘You don’t have to if you think it’s too thick—’

‘Try and fucking stop me,’ Nathan sighs, and then, ‘actually, _please_ don’t,’ before leaning down and licking a long, wet stripe from his balls to the head of his cock. His brain whites out, hips jerking upwards, thighs twitching, hands clawing into is hair, mussing it up. 

He’s not quite sure what happens then. There’s a lot of wet and lapping and a tongue slipping under his foreskin and running around the head of his cock and a hand on the base of it and it all feels so _good_ — and then a wet kiss, a suck to the head, and then—

The grunt comes from somewhere deep within, his hips jerking towards Nathan’s mouth, trying to fuck his cock in deeper to the warm and the wet, and the hears an ugly choking sound, like something from a porn, but when he tries to drag his hips away he feels Nathan grabbing at him, pulling them upwards while the other boy sinks down, and there’s something fluttering around the head of his cock, and through all the blood rushing through his ears he hears an utterly _choked_ moan, but not from him, and his own hands on his head feel like they’re barely keeping his mind inside his skull, and then he just has enough awareness to whine, ‘Gon’— come— fuck—’

And everything whites out but the feeling of something rippling around the head of his cock as he comes and comes and comes.

When there is once more a Simon to observe the world he finds himself splayed out across Nathan’s bed, whole body fizzing, aftershocks jerking through him. Kneeling over him is the other man, desperately pawing at his own cock, spunk and drool slimed around his mouth and on his chin. 

‘Come here,’ he slurs, reaching for Nathan, pulling the other man until those long legs are straddling his waist, until Nathan leans down, covers him with that lovely body, starts rubbing is cock against his stomach. His hands go to Nathan’s arse to guide him, pulling him close and then releasing, encouraging him into a rolling motion. 

Nathan whines, high pitched and pretty and it makes his softening cock twitch painfully. He reaches for the other man’s face, drawing it down even though the action forces Nathan to contort himself oddly thanks to their height difference. He can taste his own spunk inside the other man’s mouth, bitter and unpleasant and arousing. His cock twitches again. He chases the taste, licking it up from ever nook and cranny, beside Nathan’s tongue, behind his teeth— the other man whimpering, hands clenching at his shoulders— his own go back to Nathan’s arse, squeezing, groping at the cheeks, fingers creeping closer, and closer to—

It’s soft, there. _Wet._ Fingertip slipping in easily at the first press— Nathan’s hips jerk, a strangled whine escapes his throat, wetness spreads between them. 

They lie together for a while, panting.

When he asks about it later Nathan turns pink and says he’d been fingering himself earlier in the loos, thinking about him. The other man’s voice is hoarse. His cock did that. Soon after that his fingers make Nathan come again, and the feel of the other man— tight and hot and pulsing and slick with Vaseline— makes him squirt his spunk all over Nathan’s pretty thighs.


End file.
